The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for optical imaging related to the diagnosis and treatment of retinal disease. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of noninvasive investigation of retinal cells such as ganglion cells and retinal pigment epithelial (RPE) cells.
In the past, it was difficult to image certain types of cells in the area of the retina, unless the cells had been excised from the subject's body. In light of these difficulties, the inventors of the present invention developed methods and devices to noninvasively investigate retinal cells, such as retinal ganglion cells and RPE cells.